Eating Italian
by Drumchik
Summary: Maura decides to have some Italian on her new comfy work couch.


After the second victim had died, Jane had spent most of her free time sitting in Maura's office. After Jane's complaints about the discomfort of the new chairs (and her subtle hint that sex would be virtually impossible), Maura had found a comfortable chair for her favourite detective.

As she finished her last piece of paperwork, Maura glanced over to Jane. The detective was sprawled on the chair, long legs spread wide apart. Her brunette curls were unruly and wild, fanned around her as she rested her head on the chair. Long arms lay at her sides, and after a busy day, Jane finally looked at peace.

Maura bit her lip. It would be a shame to wake her if she was asleep. But Maura was hungry. Hungry for Italian.

And the only person that could satisfy that craving was Jane Rizzoli.

"I can tell you're staring at me," came the husky mumble.

That voice. Maura had a brief flashback to when she had gone to a conference and Jane had called her late at night. The dampness in her panties increased. "I thought you were asleep."

"I figured." Jane's eyes opened and she smiled at her girlfriend. "You look hot."

Maura smirked. "It sounds so much better when you say it."

Jane muttered something under her breath and closed her eyes again. Maura ignored her and made her way over to the chair. She knelt in front of Jane, running her hands up the detective's inner thighs. Jane's eyes popped open. Maura grinned at her.

"I want to eat some Italian." Her hand reached for Jane's belt buckle, but the brunette batted it away.

"Well go eat Giovanni. You thought he was cute."

"Jane."

Jane folded her arms.

Maura ran her fingers up Jane's leg again. "I said he was cute, not sexy like you. He can't make me wet with his voice like you do. I ruin so many pairs of underwear because of you, Jane. Just the way you look at me. No one makes me feel like you do."

Jane's arms moved to her sides and she studied her girlfriend. "Really?"

Maura smiled. "Really. No woman and no man has ever made me feel what you do. You've turned me into this crazy hormonal person who wants to touch you or be touched by you every time I see you."

Jane ran her fingers through Maura's hair. "I'm glad I'm not the only one."

Maura kissed Jane's thigh through her pants. "Definitely not the only one." Her hands slipped up to hover over Jane's belt buckle again. "Now, please. Please can I eat my Italian?"

Jane burst into laughter, the husk in her laugh proving to Maura that once again, Jane had ruined a pair of panties.

"Go right ahead."

"Unbutton your shirt," came Maura's frantic murmur, as she undid Jane's pants and pulled them down her legs. "God, I've wanted you all day." She pressed a tender kiss to Jane's knee. "I hated seeing you so defeated and so tense."

Jane smiled softly and urged Maura upwards. "Kiss me first."

Maura grinned and leant forward, taking Jane's lips in a long, deep kiss. Her hands moved downward, one squeezing Jane's left breast and the other unclasping the detective's bra. Jane moaned into the kiss, her hips arching upward to get closer to Maura.

The honey-blonde trailed kisses down Jane's body, her fingers caressing and squeezing Jane's breasts. Her lips kissed Jane's abdomen, and she smiled as the muscles quivered under her touch.

When she finally reached Jane's centre, she purred in happiness. "Jane. You're so wet already."

Jane's fingers caressed Maura's cheek. "I told you that you weren't the only one."

"I think I shall take advantage of this state more often." Maura's fingers parted Jane's folds and she moaned at the sight. "God, yes."

"Fuck…" Jane whimpered as she felt Maura's tongue against her. "God…Maura…"

Maura's free hand slid up Jane's abdomen, finding Jane's hand and curling hers around it. Jane squeezed tightly as Maura's tongue flicked against her clit.

"Oh fuck…Maura…so good."

"You taste so good," Maura whispered, her thumb moving around Jane's clit in tight circles. She dove back in, licking and sucking and taking from every part of Jane she could reach.

Jane squeezed Maura's hand again and she reached down with her free one to tangle in the doctor's hair. "It's not…oh god…it's not going to take much."

Maura hummed against Jane, feeling the detective shiver. "I can tell."

A few more well-placed licks and nips, and Jane was tensing against Maura, her orgasm washing over her. Maura leaned back and looked up at Jane, smirking when she saw the brunette had her fist firmly in her mouth to smother her cries.

Maura crawled into Jane's lap, tenderly taking Jane's fist out from her mouth and kissing it softly.

"Fuck," Jane finally said.

Maura giggled and wrapped her arms around Jane, snuggling close.

"When I get the function of my body back, I'm taking you home…and eating Lucky Charms."

Maura pulled back and lifted an eyebrow. "Why would you be eating cereal?"

Jane chuckled. "No, I mean, you're Irish and so are Lucky Charms. You said you were eating Italian."

"Oh." Maura's face lit up. "Oh! You mean you're going to eat me."

Jane rolled her eyes and urged Maura back to lie down. "Yeah, okay. We might work on my jokes."

"But first," Maura said, pressing a kiss to Jane's neck. "Let's go home so that you can eat your Lucky Charms."

FINIS


End file.
